


An Announcement and a Meeting

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [33]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn and Bryce announce their news to Lynn's inner circle, and a meeting takes place after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Announcement and a Meeting

Lynn watches as the last of her inner circle file into Josephine's office. Clearing her throat loudly, everyone stops chatting, and gives her their attention. "I have an announcement to make. This afternoon, Bryce proposed to me." She holds out her hand, to show off the ring. "We're getting married!" Lynn looks around at her friends, taking in their reactions from quiet congratulations to squeeling. Bryce leans into Lynn and kisses her.

"Get a room you two!" Sera exclaims.

"We have one of those." Lynn smiles at Bryce. "You better have all of your things moved in by the time I get back from the meeting."

"Of course, my love." Bryce smirks as he mock salutes her. Lynn playfully punches his arm. After a quick kiss, she watches him leave the office along with everyone but her advisers.

 

When the door closes behind Bull, Lynn's expression changes from happy to serious. "Commander."

"Yes, Inquisitor?"

"I've noticed a few of the soldiers don't seem to approve of Bryce, maybe because of their loyalty to you. I would ask you to keep an eye on them. I worry about Bryce when I'm away, and it would ease my mind if someone were looking out for him." Lynn glances Leliana , and the Spymaster nods.

"You think one of the men would attack Bryce, here?" Cullen asks, the expression on his face a cross between hurt and angry. "No one would dare..."

"I know sober, no one would, but get a few drinks in the mix. Please, do I have to beg?" Lynn holds Cullen's gaze. "That man is my heart, my everything, and I know that this should be the safest place for him, but I worry." Twisting the ring on her finger, Lynn closes her eyes, trying to block out everything that could happen when she's away.

"I will make sure he stays safe, when you leave him behind. I promise." 

"Thank you, it means more to me than I can possibly express with words." Relief washes over Lynn, knowing that Bryce will be safe when she has to leave him behind.

"Shall we move into the war room and start the meeting?" Josephine asks.

 

"The location for Samson's base has been located. It used to be a shrine of Dumat." Cullen marks the location on the map. "This should be handled as soon as possible."

"I agree, I'll put together a group and head out at first light tomorrow." Lynn places her marker on the spot. Cullen places his down immediately after.

"Normally my duties keep me here, but I can make an exception for this." Cullen and Lynn lock gazes for a moment, and she nods.

"Very well, I'll be asking Hawke, Varric, and Bryce to join us." Lynn looks down at the map, and counts the remaining rifts. "I'll also be taking Solas, when we're done with the shrine, I'm going to seal the remaining rifts. When I do that I'll be switching Bryce out for Solas. Would it be okay with you, Cullen, if Bryce were to travel back to Skyhold with you?"

"Of course, but why wouldn't you want to take him to seal the rifts?" Cullen asks, confusion etched onto his face.

"Because of the nightmare I had, he was killed in the nightmare at the last rift. I don't want to risk him... I can't." Lynn looks down, tears blurring her vision. She feels Cullen's hand on her shoulder. When she looks up at him, Lynn sees understanding in his eyes.

"Tell me about your ring, Bryce said Dagna had enchanted them?" Leliana's voice breaks the silence. Lynn looks over at Leliana, and smiles feeling the warmth of the ring around her finger.

"Yes, Dagna enchanted them so that they're warm to the touch if we are well. If something happens to one of us, the other's ring will start to cool. And if..." Lynn takes a deep breathe to calm herself. "If one of us were to die, the ring would become cold."

"What would you do, if you were in the field and something happened to Bryce?" Leliana frowns at Lynn. Looking down at her ring for a moment, she prays that it would never come to pass.

"If I haven't finished what I set out to do, I would stay in the field until the mission is done." The Spymaster nods in approval.

"Are there any other matters to discuss?" The advisers shake their heads. "Very well then, meeting dismissed."


End file.
